harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald Weasley
Ronald Bilius Weasley is Harry Potter's best friend, husband of Hermione Granger and father of Rose and Hugo Weasley. =Description= Ron is a very loyal boy, who cares a great deal about his family and his friends. Being the sixth child in a long line of Weasley achievers, Ron, in his first years at school, felt a great deal of pressure to live up to the expectations. As he grew up however, that pressure seemed to have let up a little, though it is still evident in his desperate desire to hold his own when he makes the Quidditch team in his fifth year. He is also acutely aware of his family's low income. More than the other Weasley children, he seems to run up against embarrassing situations involving lack of family funds, one of the many things that make him a frequent target of harassment by Draco Malfoy. He originally had his brother, Charlie's wand made from ash, though after that broke in his second year he got another one before his third year; his new wand was fourteen inches made of willow wood with one unicorn tail hair. He follows the Weasley natural appearance, with red hair, pale skin and a freckled face. He is lanky, tall and thin, something his mother, Molly Weasley, always points out at family meals. Ron has a sardonic, wisecracking sense of humor, and has difficulty taking anything seriously. Ron can sometimes be emotional and impulsive, he is slightly immature, and has had a lot of trouble with girls in the past. Ron is arachnophobic, which comes into play a lot in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. This fear comes from an event where his brother George transfigured a teddy bear that he was sleeping with into a large spider for breaking his toy broomstick. Not naturally a studious boy, Ron maintains average scores in most of his classes, and managed to gain seven O.W.L.s, failing only History of Magic and Divination. He is brave and loyal, and while not much of an academic is certainly not stupid; an excellent strategist, he has a great talent for Wizard's Chess, and occasionally makes important connections seemingly by accident. Ron is very protective of his younger sister Ginny and is always watching out for what she is doing and who she is doing it with. As the youngest brother, he is the constant target of teasing from his twin brothers Fred and George, but looks up to all his brothers as role models, especially Bill and Charlie. Along with the rest of his family, he is bitter and angry over Percy's decision to side with the Ministry of Magic against Ron's father and Harry, and has hardly spoken to him in the last few years. Ron's friendship with Harry has not been without problems. Already aware of his own limitations when compared to his older brothers, he sometimes feels vastly inferior to the famous "Boy Who Lived". When Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, Ron thought Harry had cheated to get himself entered, and the two briefly fell out, but repaired their friendship after the first task. He has always come through for Harry, though, and is fiercely loyal to him. A normal wizard boy, Ron was the first person to truly accept Harry as a fellow student rather than a celebrity. He has introduced Harry to many of the realities of life in the Wizarding World, and has a very similar outlook on life to Harry, even though he sometimes finds it hard to understand the extraordinary things that happen to his friend. Ron's relationship with Hermione Granger has also had its ups and downs. Ron sometimes takes advantage of Hermione's intelligence and aptitude, and they have often been at odds in matter where their adventures take them outside school rules. It has gradually become clear over the years, however, that Ron has strong romantic feelings for Hermione, though lacking emotional maturity he deals with them awkwardly. After failing to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball in 1994, he becomes jealous of her relationship with Viktor Krum, feelings which last long enough to sabotage her attempt to ask him out in 1996. In the same book, he dated Lavender Brown, partly to prove a point but also, it seems, to make Hermione jealous. His relationship with Lavender lasted through the Christmas break, but fell apart after that. The pair finally reconciled after he is seriously poisoned, and become seemingly inseparable. Ron's future seems happy. He survives book seven and marries Hermione, and follows Harry into a career as an Auror, helping his best friend to remake the Auror system. He also seems to have obtained a Muggle driver's license, perhaps indicating that, like his father, he has an interest in Muggle artifacts. =Biography= 1991-1992 (Peter Pettigrew). ]] Ron began Hogwarts at age eleven, the same year as Harry Potter. The two of them first meet in passing at King's Cross station, when Harry asked Mrs. Weasley how to get through the barrier to Platform 9¾. He takes the same compartment as Harry, starting off with awkward conversation, but the two soon grow more comfortable with each other, and with the help of treats they become good friends. Ron is sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of his family, along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ron and Harry share the same classes through out the year along with their fellow Gryffindors. He is met with his exact opposite, Hermione Granger, who he sees as bossy and annoying. When hurting her feelings by stating this, he feels a tinge of sympathy as he realized Hermione had heard him. Ironically, Hermione's bossy attitude towards Ron payed off when he saved her from a troll. His skills in Wizard Chess pay off in the adventure to get the Philosopher's Stone when they are met with a giant Chess set. Ron sacrifices himself in the game so that Harry and Hermione can move on. In the end, Ron helped Gryffindor gain house points for playing the best game of Wizard's Chess Dumbledore had seen in a long time. 1992-1993 In the summer preceding his second year at Hogwarts, Ron, along with Fred and George decided to rescue Harry from the Dursleys using their father's Flying Ford Anglia. However, the Weasley boys later had to suffer the wrath of Mrs. Weasley for taking the car (but not Harry of course). When Harry and Ron missed the Hogwarts Express, they used the Ford Anglia again to return to Hogwarts but landed on the Whomping Willow and were nearly killed when it retaliated. Ron's wand was damaged in the attack and gave him problems the entire school year. They were almost expelled for the incident. During the school year, Ron and Harry (like almost every other boy in the school) became annoyed by their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, whom all the girls, and Lockhart himself, loved. When the Chamber of Secrets was opened Ron along with Harry and Hermione suspected Draco Malfoy of opening the chamber. The trio brewed Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so they could impersonate Slytherins to find out the truth from Malfoy. Ron turned into Crabbe while Harry turned into Goyle. The adventure turned out to be useless for they found out that Malfoy wasn't the one who opened the chamber. When Harry told Ron what he had seen in Tom Riddle's diary they went to talk to Hagrid but Cornelius Fudge had Hagrid arrested as Harry and Ron were hiding under Harry's Invisibility cloak. As Hagrid was leaving he said, "If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders." Ron and Harry followed his advice (much to Ron's dismay, as he hates spiders) and found the Acromantula Aragog in the Forbidden Forest. After talking to Aragog they figure out the opening to the Chamber is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Ron and Harry go into the Chamber along with Professor Lockhart to find the Basilisk, who has taken Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley. Lockhart stole Ron's wand and attempted to use a Memory Charm erase the boys memories so he could claim the glory for himself, but the damaged wand backfired on him and left Lockhart as the one with the erased memory. Ron stayed behind with Lockhart while Harry continued further into the Chamber to rescue Ginny. Both boys were later awarded with Special Awards for Services to the School as well as earning two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor for saving Ginny and defeating the Basilisk. 1993-1994 Ron Weasley's and Hermione Granger's relationship is put to the test in their third year of Hogwarts. Hermione buys a cat named Crookshanks that has its sights set on Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. They repeatedly fight over their pets, until Ron discovers Scabbers missing and a blood stain with three ginger cat hairs on his bed sheets. He stops all forms of communication with Hermione, leaving Harry Potter caught in the middle of them. When Hermione has Harry's broomstick taken away because she think it might be jinxed, Harry joins Ron in his shunning of Hermione. During this fall out, Ron has a near death experience with Sirius Black, an escape convict after Harry. He is quick to tell everyone how Sirius Black had stood over him in his bed with a knife in his hand. He enjoyed the attention, and was glad not to be put on the sidelines like he always was when he was with Harry. Ron and Harry are informed by Rubeus Hagrid that Hermione is a mess, feeling sad about what happened to Scabbers, worried about Ron's run in with Sirius Black, and lonely with no one to talk to. Ron finally forgives Hermione, and decides to help her research information for Buckbeaks trial, who is being sentenced to death. Their combined efforts aren't enough though, and the Hippogriff is set to be executed. They go down to comfort Rubeus Hagrid, the owner of the Hippogriff. It is in the hut that Hermione discovers Scabbers hiding. They are quickly rushed away by Hagrid when the execution squad comes. They go back to the castle, feeling depressed when Scabbers becomes frantic and bites Ron's finger. He drops his rat and chases it, to be grabbed by a dog that jumps from the forest and drags Ron into a crack in the Whomping Willow. The crack leads to a passage that goes to the Shrieking Shack, the hideout of Sirius Black, who Ron discovers is an animagus. Ron's leg was broken, so he is unable to help his friends who have come to rescue him. It turns out Sirius Black is a good guy after all though and has been working with Remus Lupin. They have been after Scabbers, who is also an animagi in disguise. The rat's real name is Peter Pettigrew, and was the one who betrayed Lily Potter and James Potter. Ron Weasley becomes disgusted, no longer having any care for his pet. A sequence of events occur, that involve the arrival of Severus Snape, Remus Lupin turning into a Werewolf and the escape of Peter Pettigrew. Ron is admitted to the Hospital Wing, unable to join Hermione Granger and Harry Potter as they go back in time to change what happened using a Time Turner. On the way home, Sirius Black sends Harry a letter, and lets Ron keep the owl he sent the letter with to replace Scabbers 1994-1995 \Ron Weasley invites Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to the Quidditch World Cup on the summer holidays before his fourth year at Hogwarts begins. They Weasley family was able to score tickets when Arthur Weasley helped Ludo Bagman's brother out of trouble, and in turn was rewarded with the tickets. Ron is in awe of his favorite Quidditch Player, Viktor Krum, the seeker for Bulgaria and the youngest player ever. He is even most excited to discover that Viktor Krum along with his classmates are coming to Hogwarts to participate in a ancient game, The Triwizard Tournament. He is highly tempted to try and join the contest despite the age restrictions. The offer of eternal glory and one thousand Galleons are the two things who desperately want in his life, and the two thing Harry Potter has. Thus explaining why he gets so angry when Harry's name is pulled from the Goblet of Fire. He instantly thinks Harry bewitched the powerful magical object to spit his name out despite the fact he was underaged, and is angry that Harry didn't include him in his plan. ]] The two have a long bitter argument, that ends after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Ron realizes Harry would never intentionally put his name in the Goblet after watching him almost get killed by Dragons. The Yule Ball is a tradition held at Christmas Time during the Triwizard Tournament. Ron and Harry realize that they need to find dates, but soon discover almost everyone is taken. Ron asks Hermione Granger to the ball is a insensitive way, and further angers her by not believing she already has a date. After another disastrous attempt at asking a girl out by Ron, (this time Fleur Delacour, an attractive French girl from Beauxbatons Academy.) Harry is able to get them both dates with twins, Parvati Patil and Padma Patil. Things aren't going well for Ron when he gets extremely old, "traditional" (with ruffled cuffs and a pleated and ruffled cummerbund) Dress Robes from his mum for the occasion, but get worse when he finds out Hermione Granger is going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, his supposed 'idol'. He becomes jealous and accuses Hermione of fraternizing with the enemy, since Viktor Krum is competing against Harry Potter in the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione responds in turn by showing distaste for Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons competitor in the Triwizard Tournament who Ron has a small crush on. These are the first signs of the developing relationship the two have. During the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, each of the four competitors must find out how to breath under water for an hour, and save someone important to them in that time who have been placed in the lake. Ron is chosen for the person Harry must save. He and Hermione are the only ones Harry told, besides Albus Dumbledore, what happened in the Third task, concerning the death of Cedric Diggory and the rise of Lord Voldemort. 1995-1996 With the rise of Lord Voldemort in the previous school year, the Order of the Phoenix was brought back together, and Ron was a part of it. His mother and father were both members of the order, putting him in the middle of their base of operations, 12 Grimmauld Place. He was joined by Hermione, but not by Harry. They were instructed not to send any important information over mail, which left their friend out of the loop. Ron felt bad because of this, but even worse when Harry did show up and shouted at them to vent his frustration. His temper cooled though, and the two friends were reunited. It came as a surprise to everyone, even Ron, when he was made a Prefect along with Hermione Granger. It elevated his self esteem which was usually crushed by his more successful siblings. This actually caused some jealousy from Harry, who thought he would become Prefect. Percy Weasley, the third oldest sibling of the Weasley children, became disconnected from the family. He chose to "make something of himself" unlike his father, and cut them out of his life so that he could do so, generating ill feelings from many of the Weasley children, including Ron who saw him as nothing but a great big git. At school, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is Ministry of Magic official, Dolores Umbridge. The students take an immediate disliking to her, learning she is there to disrupt Hogwarts and not actually teach them magic but only theory (which is because of the Ministry being afraid of the children starting a rebellion when they get out of school). This is why Ron and Hermione come up with a idea to create their own Defense Club where they would actually learn something. They nominate Harry as the leader, because of her many encounters with Dark Magic. He hesitantly accepts. It becomes apparent to them that Dolores Umbridge is a tyrant, who will do anything to have complete and total control. She bans all extra curricular activities after finding out about the club (named the D.A. which stands for Dumbledore's Army). They continue to practise though until she discovers their meeting room and busts it. Ron is able to escape though, unlike Harry who was brought to the Head Masters office. Ron is really mad when Zacharias Smith says to Harry "So now your trying to weasel out of it". Apparently he is mad at the word weasel as it is being in his name and considers it as personal surname insult. After holding a long time ambition to make it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Ron actually tries out for the open position of Keeper, left open when Oliver Wood departed the school. He made it on the team, showing the best quality flying and skill. When playing in actual games though his nerves get the better of him and he fumbles his shots. His fear is only heightened by the chant "Weasley is our King" the Slytherins sing, created by none other then Draco Malfoy. He manages to block almost every single shot in the final match though, lifting his confidence and spirits. When he hears that Harry and Hermione didn't see the match, he is disappointed but that is replaced by horror to hear that Rubeus Hagrid had brought them to his half-brother giant Grawp in the Forbidden Forest, and wanted them to take care of the Giant if he was forced to leave the school, (Dolores Umbridge was firing unsuitable Professors, and hated Half-Human Half-Creatures, which put Hagrid who was a Half-Giant at the top of her list). which she eventually did. O.W.L.s began for the Fifth Year students, that just added onto the stress Ron and may others were already feeling. Ron was disturbed when Harry had a dream of his father being attacked by a snake, and they (along with Ginny, Fred and George Weasley) were brought to Order headquarters after the dream turns out to be true. Ron was void of thought upon finding out about the attack, and feared for his father's life when he was being treated in St. Mungo's. All was well though, and he was suspected to make a full recovery. When eavesdropping on the adults conversation though, Ron and the others find out Harry is possibly being possessed by Lord Voldemort. When Harry had a similar dream of Sirius Black being attacked, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville head out to save him at the Department of Mysteries. It was a trap though, set up by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters to get Harry Potter to pick up a prophecy only he can touch. The six teenagers do battle with the Death Eaters, and Ron was rendered useless after hit but a charm that makes him think everything is funny. He received several scars also when he uses Accio to make a brain from a tank fly into his hand, which then attacked his arm. He made a full recovery when the battle was over, though. 1996-1997 After Harry and Hermione join Ron at The Burrow, their exams results arrive and they all did very well. Ron got seven O.W.L.S, and only failed Divination and History of Magic, the two subjects he expected to fail and wasn't planning on taking in Sixth Year. Back at school, the students are dismayed to see Severus Snape as their new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, the position of Potions Master being filled by Horace Slughorn. Slughorn, well known for picking favorites, created the Slug Club, which incorporated his favorite students into a club. Harry and Hermione were repeatedly asked to join his get togethers, but not Ron which caused a disturbance in their friendship. He felt inferior, and mocked the "Slug Club" one day in Herbology after Hermione mentioned a Christmas party. She then told him she was planning on inviting him along with her after his outburst, to which he responded he would like to go much more calmly. The two were a lot nicer to each other the next few days, instead of the usual bickering. It was the calm before the storm though, as the match against Slytherin came. Ron was getting nerves again, and Harry pretended to pour Felix Felicis into Ron's drink to make him think he was lucky. Hermione objected when she saw what he was doing, claiming using the potion in sports was against the rules. Harry had intentionally let her see the bottle to make Ron think he had poured the potion in. It worked, and he played excellently. After the match Hermione confronted the two about it which was when Harry revealed he had pretended. Things went wrong when Ron blamed Hermione for thinking he could only play good if he cheated. Ron stormed off and Hermione ran away crying. As Ron and Harry went to the Gryffindor common room, then came upon Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas making out. Ron's older brother instincts took him over immediately, and he accused Ginny of being trashy, though he had a hard time with the words. Ron tried to hit her with a spell after she ridiculed him for never having kissed a girl, and claiming everyone has done it except him, including Hermione Granger with Viktor Krum. This got Ron thinking, and during the celebration for winning the match, he got together with Lavender Brown who had taken a liking to him. This made Hermione even more distraught, having made plans to go to the Slug Club party together. She was so mad that she set a group of birds on him. Ron started a feud with Hermione. They took cheap personal attacks on each other. Hermione would laugh at him when he screwed up in class, and in turn Ron would imitate how she raises her hand. Hermione started dating Cormac McLaggen, the runner up to Ron for Keeper on the Quidditch team to get back at him. Ron and Lavender started falling apart by Christmas break. She had sent him a heart necklace, and he refused to wear it. He started to try and avoid her at school after the break, and grew less affectionate. Ron ate a chocolate from a present sent to Harry by Romilda Vane that was filled with a love potion meant for Harry. Ron was taken to Slughorn's office to get an antidote. When they drank a bottle of wine as a celebration, Ron took poison which could have killed him if Harry had not been thinking fast on his feet. He was admitted to the Hospital Wing, which was when he and Hermione ended their fight. Ron pretended to be asleep when Lavender came in. When he was let out and was walking with Hermione, Lavender saw them and they broke up. At the celebration for winning the Quidditch Cup, Harry and Ginny shared a kiss that stunned Ron, but he allowed them to run off together. While Ron had been dealing with his love affairs, Harry had suspected Draco Malfoy of being a Death Eater. He had to leave Hogwarts with Albus Dumbledore to find a Horcrux, so he gave Ron, Hermione and Ginny Felix Felicis suspecting Draco Malfoy with the help of Severus Snape were planning a raid on the school that night. It was true, and Ron joined Order Members and D.A. members in battling Death Eaters while Harry was away, only being saved by the Luck potion Harry had given them. His brother Bill Weasley was mauled by Fenrir Greyback so that he would become a Half-Werewolf. The battle ended with the escape of the Death Eaters and the death of Albus Dumbledore, caused by Severus Snape. At his funeral, Ron comforts a weeping Hermione and swears that they will help Harry find the remaining Horcrux, even if it means leaving Hogwarts. 1997-1998 Ron embarked with Harry and Hermione on the trio's journey to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. They left immediately after Ron's brother Bill married Fleur Delacour, the wedding reception being marred by the arrival of Death Eaters. Harry, Ron, and Hermione infiltrated the Ministry of Magic and managed to steal a Horcrux, Slytherin's locket, from Dolores Umbridge. However, as weeks rolled by and they make no further progress, Ron became highly resentful of their quest, his feelings intensified by the Horcrux's power to spread anger and by his love for Hermione. Eventually, as Harry and Hermione were making a plan to steal Godric Gryffindor's sword as a tool to destroy Horcruxes, Ron walked out on them, seeing this as a pointless mission. He left the other two highly distraught. Ron returned to Harry and Hermione around the New Year 1998, and saves Harry's life from the locket Horcrux, which attempts to strangle Harry as he dives into a pool of water to gain Gryffindor's sword. Ron then destroyed the Horcrux himself using the sword, fighting off the attempts by Voldemort's soul to make him jealous of Harry and Hermione and exploit his insecurities. According to Ron, Dumbledore's Deluminator, which was Ron's gift from Dumbledore's will, helped guide him back to his friends. Ron brought news of the outside wizarding world through a small wireless radio broadcasting "Potterwatch", an illegal radio show hosted by Lee Jordan, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Remus Lupin. Ron was present at the home of Xenophilius Lovegood and at Malfoy Manor, and was horrified as Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Hermione. After Dobby the house elf brought Harry and his friends safely to Bill and Fleur's Shell Cottage, Ron was involved in the plan to steal Helga Hufflepuff's cup from the Lestranges' Gringotts vault. He went to Hogsmeade and entered Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione; shortly thereafter, he and Hermione disappeared while Harry was with Minerva McGonagall and Luna Lovegood. Ron and Hermione in fact went to the Chamber of Secrets, and there Ron mimics the Parseltongue he heard Harry use several times in the past, managing to recreate the noise after several tries and tricking the door to open (Ron is not actually a Parselmouth). He opened the chamber and brought back a large number of basilisk fangs intended for Horcrux destruction; Hermione used one of them to destroy Hufflepuff's cup. Ron fought for Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix at the Second Battle of Hogwarts, fighting alongside his brothers when Fred was killed. 1998-2017 After marrying Hermione, they have a daughter; Rose, and a son; Hugo. He manages to get a drivers license in 2017 after confounding the tester saying that he forgot to use the mirrors, but he claims that using a Supersensory Charm can be used to cover the error. He jokingly threatens to disown his children if they are sorted into Slytherin. J.K. Rowling later revealed in an interview that Ron worked with his brother George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and then went on to work at the Ministry as an Auror. Rowling also said that Harry, Hermione, and Ron's work "revolutionized" the Ministry and "made a new world." =Trivia= *Ron is played by Rupert Grint in the Harry Potter Movies. Rupert, like Ron, comes from a large family and is an arachnophobic. *In Half-Blood Prince, Horace Slughorn refers to Ron by several names, one of which is that of his film portrayer, "Rupert".Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, page 454 *When taken in conjunction with King Arthur, Ron is the advisor of the King. This could possibly reflect how Ron is something of an advisor to Harry, helping him to make decisions, and being there for him if he needs support. *Weasels are considered unfortunate animals especially in Ireland. The Weasley Family is unfortunate because they are poor. It should also be noted the town the Weasley family lives by is Ottery St. Catchpole. The Otter is a member of the weasel family, as are Polecats. Another member of the weasel family is a stoat, which formed a placename in the area of Ottery St. Catchpole - Stoatshead Hill (from which Hermione, Harry and the Weasley family took a portkey to the Quidditch World Cup). *Ron has always had the same surname from the beginning of his character creation. *Ron passed all of his O.W.L.S, except for Divination and History of Magic. =Appearances= *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' =Family tree= =Sources= Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley,Ron Category:Weasley family